


Bent

by FallenIsel (IseliaDragonwill)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IseliaDragonwill/pseuds/FallenIsel
Summary: I'm so scared that I'll never get put back together.
Relationships: Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy XV)/Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Bent

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not sure why I'm even posting this, except to get it off my chest. Probably OOC and definitely unedited content ahead.

It was just a glass. 

It was just a glass and nothing more. Broken shards strewn across the floor, all points and edges dripping red. Sharp. Too dangerous to gather and piece together again, assuming no part of it went missing. Better perhaps to sweep away with the dust and the dirt, to start anew with something whole, devoid of flaws.

It was just a glass, not a reflection of what his life had become. Not a metaphor for his broken self. Fragile. Cracked.

Shattered.

He fought those arms around him with every jagged point, every razor's edge, all to deny that futile notion he could somehow be put back together. Too much of him had been lost, splintered by the weight of hopes and prayers for health and life; his own cracks filled with something vile, something black. It dripped from every broken piece of him – a warning not to get close.

"Just leave me be!"

It wasn't the notion he might shatter, for that was a pain he'd experienced countless times before. It was the fear that those arms were too safe, too welcoming; the fear that once the man behind them realized his pieces were impossible to fix, he'd leave Ardyn to the dust and the dirt, swept into the corner and forgotten once more. That was the pain he couldn't bear.

"Gil, please…" 

His struggling grew weak, half-hearted. He needed to find the will to endure this like he always had, but he felt so tired, drained of energy.

"I'm not…"

And like the fool he was, he gave up and let his body go limp. Still. 

Gilgamesh scooped Ardyn into his arms, ignoring his ichor-stained clothes and the broken glass on the floor, surrounded by a puddle of red wine. Rivulets of blood streamed down his fingers from fresh cuts in his palm. Superficial wounds, easy enough to fix. But what worried Gilgamesh was everything Ardyn kept locked away inside where he couldn't see, where he could forget how much he hurt. Even knowing, Gilgamesh was powerless to stop it.

"I've got you, Ardyn. I'm not going anywhere."

Perhaps when the Scourge loosened its hold on Ardyn's disease-addled mind, he would believe it again. Until then, Gilgamesh would clean the glass from his palm, bandage him and hold his broken pieces, just like every other time the sickness brought him to this. It was all he could do until the fog lifted and the sun shone in Ardyn's eyes again.

His precious sun. His light. The one for which he'd brave the deepest darkness, all to keep him shining. 

A hand clutched at the collar of Gilgamesh's shirt – a final, desperate attempt to stave off what they both knew was coming. All it took was a kiss to the crown of Ardyn's head. 

He shattered, shaking and trembling in Gilgamesh's arms as he wept tears of black and wondered what he had ever done to deserve such tenderness.

**Author's Note:**

> @IselDraws or @FallenIsel on twitter


End file.
